La lettre manquante
by Mily Black II
Summary: Je t'écris pour cette lettre que tu ne m'as pas envoyé...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !  
Un petit two shot pour Noël, en espérant qu'il vous plaise...  
La suite demain  
E**

**La lettre manquante**

A Toi,

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je prendrais la plume pour t'écrire une lettre, je lui aurais à coup sur ri au nez. Pourtant c'est bien ce que je fait, là, dans la salle commune, pendant que mes amies sont encore à la bibliothèque pour travailler leur devoir de divination.

Divination. Qui a-t-il de si compliqué à expliquer en divination pour que cela leur prenne autant de temps ? Je n'ai pas repris cette matière cette année, le professeur m'agaçait tant à me prédire une fin précoce que j'ai préféré couper tout contact avec. Pour dire vrai, elle l'a prévoit à tout le monde cette mort avant l'heure mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. J'ai d'autres choses bien plus graves et plus actuelles à l'esprit.

Comme par exemple, comment vais-je commencer cette lettre ? Je ne sais pas encore si je te l'enverrais, il faut une dose de courage que je ne suis pas sure d'avoir au contraire de toi. Toi qui, chaque été rendait folle ma mère, et surtout ma sœur, par le nombre impressionnant de hiboux que tu m'envoyais.

Chaque été… En y réfléchissant il n'y en a eu que deux. Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu fais cela depuis de nombreuses années… Non, j'aurais du dire 'chaque période de vacances'. Oui, c'est ça ! A toutes les vacances entre le début de cinquième et le début de septième année, tu les as rendues folles.

Pour ce qui est de ma sœur, il en fallait très peu. Elle est si effrayée par la magie qu'aux fêtes de fin d'année, elle a refusée de s'asseoir à mes cotés et de me souhaiter une bonne année. C'est blessant même après toutes ces années et je pense qu'il me faudra malheureusement m'y habituer… Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler d'elle !

Donc revenons en à toutes ces lettres que tu m'envoyais et auxquelles je ne répondais pas. Je les ai lues pourtant toutes, ne me demande pas pourquoi mais j'en ai même des préférées. Je me suis même surprise à les relire cet été en attendant que tu m'en envoies la première… De la première, si immature, aux dernières plus adultes.

Cet été encore, je les ai toutes conservées mais je n'y ai jamais répondu. Peut être aurais je du… Peut être qu'ainsi les choses seraient autrement, peut être que je ne serais pas en ce moment même sur cette table de la salle commune à t'écrire sachant au plus profond de moi que tu ne la liras sans doute pas.

Pourquoi la lirais tu après tout ? Tu ne sais même pas que ce poème sorcier que tu m'as envoyé cet été est dans ma chambre de préfète, dans ma table de nuit. Tu ne sais pas non plus que lorsque la journée a été trop dure, je le relis et m'endors en pleurant sur ma bêtise, sur mon aveuglement.

Ce matin encore, je l'ai lu, pour me donner le courage de vivre cette journée, ce jour supplémentaire sans toi…

Tu viens d'entrer dans la Salle Commune avec tes amis. J'admire la décontraction avec laquelle tu évolues parmi nous. Entre ces filles qui feraient tout pour un regard de toi et ces garçons qui n'attendent qu'un mot de toi, juste pour se sentir cool l'espace de deux minutes…

Aucun d'entre eux ne se soucie de savoir que tu es brillant et cultivé. Non tout ce qui intéressent les premières, c'est ton physique et les autres, ta réputation au Quidditch.

Je suis maintenant une de ces filles. Pas que tu m'intéresses pour ton physique ! Enfin je ne peux pas nier… Non, c'est juste que maintenant moi aussi je donnerais tout pour un mot de ta part ou même juste un regard autre qu'indifférent…

Te rends tu compte que je suis maintenant une de tes groupies ? Non, je ne pense pas. Tu ne me vois même plus. Si j'avais répondu cet été ne serait ce qu'un petit bonjour, il en serait autrement et mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas répondu ? Ca demandait si peu et ça aurait fait tellement.

Mais voilà, je ne l'ai pas fait et maintenant tu ris devant la cheminée, sans te préoccuper de ma présence… Ce qui est arrangeant puisque je te déshabille du regard entre deux phrases que j'écris… Mince, Rémus m'a vu.

De votre groupe, il est celui dont je suis assurément le plus proche. Nous avons été préfet tous les deux ce qui joue pour beaucoup. Il est si calme et doux que je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il traînait avec des types comme vous. Et puis j'ai appris ce que vous faisiez pour lui et, une fois la révélation encaissée, je vous ai enfin vu d'un autre œil… Surtout toi…

Autant avant j'aurais crains qu'il ne te parle de ce qu'il avait surpris, autant aujourd'hui… Mais s'il t'en parlait comment réagirais tu ? Hausserais tu les épaules avant de changer de sujet de conversation ou te sentirais tu flatté au point de recommencer tes demandes incessantes ?

Elles aussi me manquent. Et quand je repense à la dernière… A l'époque je ne savais pas que ce serait la dernière. Cet été encore je ne m'en doutais pas… Ce n'est que sur le quai du Poudlard Express que j'ai eu cet horrible doute. Je l'ai balayé de la main comme une poussière mais finalement…

A la rentrée, tu étais passé à coté de moi sans un regard. Confuse par ta réaction, je n'avais osé saluer Rémus. C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai compris, que j'ai su à quel point je t'avais blessé, à quel point j'étais liée à toi. Cela me semblait si facile de t'ignorer que je n'ai jamais réalisé combien cela pouvait faire mal.

Je te vois monter dans ton dortoir, suivi de peu de Sirius. Il est ton frère de cœur, vous êtes inséparables... Surtout pour les farces. Ou les humiliations…

Que j'ai pu te haïr lorsque tu ridiculisais Sévérus ! Il était mon seul ami véritable. Je l'ai rencontré avant de venir à Poudlard… Mais ça tu ne le sais pas. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué que j'étais une sorcière. Tous les étés, nous les passions tous les deux puisque ma sœur ne voulait pas me voir et qu'il était seul…

Comme je t'ai haï de le blesser alors qu'il vivait déjà un enfer chez lui ! Après chacune de vos blagues à son encontre, je le retrouvais dans un recoin du château pour le soigner. Si tu avais su ! Tu l'aurais sans doute encore plus ennuyé ! Et puis il est devenu de plus en plus dangereux de nous voir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à cause de Malefoy et sa bande…

Quand tu as commencé à me draguer, à me proposer des sorties avec toi, il est venu me voir et m'a mis en garde. Il ne t'aime pas, et ne voulais pas que je t'approche. Peut être est ce cela qui a motivé tous mes refus, ou pas… Tu t'acharnais tant sur lui que même s'il n'avait pas été mon ami, je t'aurais détesté pour ce que tu lui faisais…

Personne n'a le droit d'agir de la façon dont vous l'avez traité ! Pourtant maintenant que je le vois traîner avec Malefoy et compagnie, je me demande pourquoi ? Comment un petit garçon tel que lui a bien pu finir avec de tels…

Mais je m'égare. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de Mangemorts, de guerre imminente ou de Voldemort. Non, je suis là pour te parler de cette lettre que je n'ai pas reçue hier et que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience.

Eh oui, malgré ton attitude plutôt froide vis-à-vis de moi, je pensais que le silence des vacances de fin d'année n'était qu'un 'accident', que tu avais été très occupé… Et que pour la première fois, tu n'avais pas pris deux minutes pour moi… Alors j'ai relu toutes tes lettres de cet été… Pour y découvris ce post scriptum que je n'avais encore jamais vu :

« PS : Lily, ceci sera sans doute ma dernière lettre. Je dois passer à autre chose puisque tu n'éprouveras sans doute jamais ce que je ressens pour toi. J'attendrais un petit signe de ta part sur le quai… S'il ne vient pas, alors je te dis tout de suite adieu. »

Je le connais par cœur, comme tu peux le voir. Je l'ai relu en boucle même quand je pleurais. James, j'ai compris hier soir que j'aimais être le centre de ton univers, que j'adorais tes petites attentions… Seulement voilà je ne l'ai pas compris assez tôt et quand j'ai reçu cette dernière lettre je me suis arrêtée à tes compliments exagérés sur mon intelligence que je prenais pour des moqueries.

Je vois Sirius redescendre seul. Ce serait le bon moment pour t'envoyer cette lettre… Mais je ne peux bouger de cette chaise. Je peux seulement verser une larme.

J'aimerais être une vraie Griffondor et monter dans ton dortoir pour te donner en main propre cette lettre. Mais je ne sais toujours pas si je t'enverrais alors de là à te la donner… Pourtant après toutes tes demandes, toutes lettres et toutes les petites choses que tu as fait pour moi, tu le mérites.

Oh James, j'ai tant envie de revenir à cet été pour te répondre ou encore sur le quai du Poudlard Express en Septembre quand tu attendais un geste de moi. Je me sens prête à le faire aujourd'hui parce que j'ai compris que je t'aime…

Mais voilà je ne suis pas une vraie Griffondor et j'ai saisi l'occasion que Sirius lise au dessus de mon épaule pour te dévoiler mes sentiments. Il a beau être discret son parfum ne l'est pas… J'ai attendu qu'il soit parti pour rajouter ce paragraphe, afin que tu saches. Peut être m'en voudras tu de ce tour de Serpentard mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais que tu saches à quel point tu me manques.

J'aurais aimé recevoir cette lettre hier parce que pour la première fois, je comptais dire oui. Parce que tu étais un garçon déjà formidable caché derrière une arrogance son borne mais que maintenant tu es un homme merveilleux, plus posé et moins prétentieux.

Je vais laisser ce parchemin à ma place avec ton nom d'écris dessus. Tu voudras sans doute le lire après le 'résumé' de Sirius. Je sais que j'ai un jour de retard mais j'aimerais te souhaiter une bonne saint Valentin,

Je t'aime,

Ta Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite et fin.  
Encore une fois Joyeux Noël  
Et à demain pour Me séduire - te résister.  
E**

* * *

**La lettre manquante 2**

A Toi,

Le début des lettres est toujours aussi mal aisé pour moi. Je ne sais toujours pas comment débuter et par quel moyen je vais arriver au sujet qui me préoccupe. Sujet très délicat a abordé…

Dans notre couple, les lettres ont eu un grand rôle et comme je n'arrive pas à te le dire de vive voix, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un bon moyen… Et ça me rappelle tant de bons souvenirs. Bien que je me serais bien passé de certaines lettres.

Comme celles du ministère, nous annonçant la mort de nos parents. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant haï un hibou que celui qui crânait devant moi ce jour là, fier d'avoir accompli sa tache. Pour ce genre de missives, il devrait employer des oiseaux tristes qui ne se félicitent pas du travail bien fait.

M'enfin là tout de suite, je préfère penser à toutes ces lettres qui ont empli mon cœur de joie. Qui me faisait sourire et que j'avais (et j'ai toujours, je l'avoue) tant de plaisir à relire. Je parle bien sur de celles que tu m'envoyais… avant. Avant que tu ne m'ignores et que je souffre autant que toi tu avais souffert les années précédentes.

Dès que je repense à cette époque mon cœur se sert. Que j'aurais aimé avoir lu cette lettre jusqu'au bout et avoir fait ce signe. Ces quelques mois loin de toi n'aurait pas été gâchés. Bien que certains diront qu'ils étaient peut être nécessaires. Mais ceux-ci ont il déjà aimé au point de pouvoir donner sa vie pour l'autre ?

Par trois fois, nous avons survécu à Voldemort grâce à ce lien qui nous lie et je me console en me disant que ces mois perdus sont finalement compensés par tout cela. Par les mois que cet amour nous a permis de vivre en plus… Au moins jusqu'à l'attaque qui nous sera fatale…

Peut être devrais je effacer ce début de lettre, il n'est pas si plaisant et je ne voulais pas la rendre aussi triste. J'ai l'impression de ne savoir écrire que des lettres tristes… Pourtant elles viennent de mon cœur et celui-ci est si heureux ! Heureux d'être au coté du tien. Heureux d'avoir eu le courage d'écrire cette lettre le 15 Février.

Je me rappelle encore de l'empressement avec lequel je l'avais refermé pour l'abandonner sur cette table et filer dans mon dortoir pour être sure de ne pas te croiser. Je ne voulais pas savoir tout de suite si tu allais la lire ou la jeter au feu. Je ne voulais pas voir ton visage la parcourant, craignant d'y lire de l'indifférence.

Je me suis donc précipitée dans mon dortoir ce soir là. J'avais bien vu Rémus me regarder bizarrement mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il savait que j'étais imprévisible et ce départ en furie n'était pas si étonnant de ma part. Cette nuit là, j'ai dormi dans mon vieux dortoir dans la Tour Griffondor. Je ne voulais pas être loin de toi.

Et puis, je peux l'avouer maintenant, je craignais que tu me suives. J'avais remarqué que tu pouvais toujours savoir où j'étais. Pendant longtemps, j'avais même cru que tu m'avais jeté un sort… La Carte des Maraudeurs, voilà sans doute votre meilleure invention !

Les filles avaient été étonnées de me voir là et je leur avais menti. J'avais dit que cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé une soirée entre filles… Elles n'avaient pas été dupes mais me l'avaient dit que plusieurs jours après. Elles avaient bien vu que je dépérissais. Toute avait sa propre théorie mais dans chacune, tu y avais ton rôle.

Nous avions parlé tard dans la nuit mais mon esprit ne pouvait se détourner de cette lettre que j'avais écrit dans un moment de désespoir et qui d'un seul coup pouvait changer ma vie. J'imaginais tous les scénarii possibles mais là encore tu me surpris, comme tu le fais toujours.

Je t'avais trouvé le lendemain matin, assis dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Dans tes mains, tu tenais ma lettre. Mon cœur avait tressailli de joie, au moins tu ne l'avais pas jeté au feu directement, tu avais pris le temps de lire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et que j'avais couché sur papier.

Je m'étais assise à tes cotés attendant que tu fasses le premier pas, que tu parles. J'avais tellement pris l'habitude que tu fasses ce pas pour moi, pour nous que je n'avais pas eu l'idée de le faire moi-même. Peut être aurais je du, ainsi tu ne m'aurais pas mise à l'épreuve parce que c'est ni plus ni moins que ce que tu as fait.

Ta voix s'est élevée dans le silence de la Salle Commune. Tu as commencé par me parler de toi, de ton enfance. De tout ce que je ne connaissais pas et qui avait fait de toi l'homme que j'aimais. Tu prenais tout ton temps, à tel point que j'avais eu maintes fois l'envie de te couper la parole, de hurler pour savoir si, oui ou non, nous allions enfin être ensemble.

Quand ta voix s'est enfin éteinte, j'ai cru que nous avions passé des heures assis là. Les autres commençaient à se réveiller, la vie autour de nous reprenait et mon cœur saignait toujours. Je peux encore réentendre tes mots, peut être ne sont ils plus exactement ceux que tu as prononcé mais leur sens est le même.

Tu m'as dit que tout cela n'était qu'un caprice que je faisais, que tu avais travaillé tant sur toi-même pour m'oublier que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne tout gâcher pour repartir aussi vite après. Tu ne m'avais pas regardé à un seul moment. J'en étais si blessée que je n'ai pas vu au travers de mes larmes que tu étais parti.

Aujourd'hui je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais sur le moment j'ai cru qu c'était un nouveau moyen pour m'humilier. Je t'ai détesté… Mais pas trop longtemps. Sirius, ce cher Sirius est encore intervenu entre nous. Il m'a parlé de toutes ces nuits où il t'avait surpris les yeux au plafond pensant à moi. A tous ces étés, où tu te nourrissais à peine… A ces larmes que j'avais fait couler.

Alors je lui ai exposé mon plan, il l'a validé riant à gorge déployée. A partir de ce moment là, il m'a surnommé Potter. Il m'a expliqué plus tard, que c'était parce que je me comportais comme toi, j'expliquais mon plan et lui soumettais pour qu'il l'approuve. Ce soir là, je me suis endormie le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

La suite, tu la connais. Le lendemain matin, je me suis assise à tes cotés pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai discuté avec les autres Maraudeurs comme je le faisais avec mes amies. Tu n'as rien dit les premières fois, puis il a semblé logique et normal que je sois là. Que nous parlions tous les cinq.

Et puis, il y a eu ce jour, où tu m'as gardé la place. Je t'avais vu au loin dire que ce siège était réservé, que la personne devrait aller plus loin. J'étais si heureuse que je t'ai fait un bisou sur la joue pour te remercier. Tu as rougi, et je crois bien que moi aussi. Mais finalement, j'ai décidé de le faire à chaque fois.

Et là aussi, il est devenu normal que je le fasse. J'ai surpris ton regard étonné, ce midi où j'ai oublié de t'embrasser sur la joue. J'étais si énervée contre les élèves qui m'avaient retardé pour te retrouver que je m'étais assise sans le faire. Mais le soir je me suis rattrapée…

J'en avais parlé l'après midi avec Sirius. Il a été ton plus fidèle ami mais aussi mon plus fidèle allié. Il s'était alors débrouillé pour qu'il y ait une place de libre dans le canapé juste à tes cotés. Si tu voyais le sourire que j'ai aujourd'hui en repensant à ta tête quand je m'étais calée contre toi en revenant de ma ronde.

J'avais été si troublée de me trouver là, que ton bras m'enlace avec naturel que je n'avais pas parlé tout de suite me contentant d'écouter. J'avais fermé les yeux feignant de dormir. Et quand les autres étaient partis… Mon Chéri, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je ne t'aimais pas… Non c'était encore plus que ça… Tu étais (et tu es toujours) une partie de moi.

Tu as caressé ma joue, m'avouant que tu m'aimais encore tellement que tu devais te battre à chaque instant pour ne pas m'embrasser. Mais aussi que tu ne supporterais pas que je te repousse une fois que tu aurais connu le goût de mes baisers, la chaleur de ma peau… Et là, j'ai rougis, et toi, tu as compris.

Tu as compris que je t'aimais et que, moi aussi, je ne supporterais pas de te quitter. Et tu m'as enfin embrassé. Il m'aura fallut un peu plus d'un mois pour obtenir ce baiser mais je l'avais eu !

Et puis les choses entre nous ont évolué. Nous avons quitté Poudlard pour passer l'été ensemble. Nous avons commencé notre formation d'Auror et tu m'as demandé de t'épouser… Je suis si heureuse d'être Lily Potter, ta femme pour l'éternité…

Et puis au début de la semaine, j'ai appris quelque chose… Quelque chose dont je n'ai pas réussi à te parler de visu. Alors j'ai attendu que tu partes au travail ce matin pour écrire cette lettre. Je vais la laisser bien en vue sur la table de la cuisine… Tu l'auras lu avant mon retour, j'en suis sure…

Je sais que par les temps qui courent tu voulais attendre. Tu espères que Voldemort sera bientôt vaincu mais cela ne semble pas près d'arriver et…

Tu sais que tu es une partie de moi, de mon âme mais… Une partie de toi grandit en moi. Cela m'effraie en même temps je suis si… Si heureuse d'être celle qui porte ton fils.

Je t'aime,

Ta Lily.


End file.
